


As Green As Youth

by the_genderman



Series: Fourth Pass Pern/MCU Crossover [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossover, M/M, No Sex, Other, the crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: The Marvel Cinematic Universe/Dragonriders of Pern crossover no one asked for, but gosh darn, I am having fun with this 'verse idea.I wanted to explore the idea of an asexual greenrider and it kind of snowballed from there. Expect more fic in this 'verse in the indeterminate future.





	As Green As Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fic/'verse is set in an AU Pern with MCU, I had to Pern-ify the MCU characters' names. C'ton=Clint Barton. P'tro = Pietro Maximoff. Lura = Laura Barton. 
> 
> For the naming of riders and their dragons, I tend to use the MCU character's first name for their name, and their last name for the basis of their dragon's name (Barton --> Barteth). But since I headcanoned Pietro (and Wanda, who does not appear in this fic) as Holdless traders, Maximoff became the Massimof trading train (like the Lillienkamps kept their surname with modifications over time), I went to his middle name for his dragon's name (Django --> Janth).
> 
> I know it's not particularly obvious here, but in this 'verse I'm headcanoning the Maximoffs as Romani like they were in the comics (since canonically there were Roma among the original Pernese settlers in Dragonsdawn).

The green dragon shot into the sky like an arrow, rapidly gaining altitude on her prospective suitors. C’ton shielded his eyes from the dust and sand kicked up by the sudden flurry of dragonwings. The green had launched herself so quickly that C’ton hadn’t had a chance to figure out who she was and who her rider was before Barteth was following her skyward, and he certainly couldn’t see her now. Barteth didn’t partake in many mating flights, probably at least partially in deference to C’ton having a steady weyrmate in Lura already. Lura wasn’t a rider—golds were the rarest of the dragons, and women didn’t ride greens (there was rumor that Ista Weyr had an entire wing of women greenriders…)—but she and C’ton were quietly devoted to each other. But even with the scant warning, Barteth had launched himself from the rim of the Weyr bowl where he had been sunning and began the chase. C’ton wondered what about this green had gotten his brown so worked up.

The cluster of dragons had been reduced to a speck in the sky but the small knot of men craned their necks and watched after them, feeling their dragons rather than seeing them. C’ton felt Barteth’s determination, the instinctive thrill of the flight. He was tempted to lose himself completely into Barteth’s feelings, but C’ton knew he wasn’t so young as he once was and ought to keep some control of himself in bed. Let the wildness of youth remain the holding of the young. That said, he felt a little rush of excitement each time another dragon peeled off from the pack to return to the Weyr and Barteth was still in the thick of things, chasing after the speedy little green.

And then, there it was. The surge of pride and lust as Barteth caught the green and she relaxed, accepting his advances. A congratulatory hand clapped C’ton on the shoulder and he turned, looking for the owner of the hand. D’trel, a bluerider in the same Wing as him, so not the greenrider in question (who he still had not identified yet).

“Looking for Janth’s rider? He’s in the weyr already. Go on, he’s waiting.” D’trel grinned, practically pushing C’ton into the small weyr, barely more than a bed and a bath, reserved for the mating flights’ human pairings. C’ton pulled aside the heavy privacy curtain and stepped in.

A wiry-slim young man, still fully dressed, stood up quickly from where he had been perched on the edge of the bed. C’ton corrected himself—the greenrider looked barely more than a boy. “Shells, you’re young!” The words left C’ton’s mouth before he could stop himself.

“I’m of age,” the greenrider scoffed, unbuckling his belt and stepping out of his trousers. “I’d just like to get this over with quickly, alright with you?”

C’ton had his hands on his belt but the tone of the greenrider’s voice stopped him. His words were indifferent and offhand, but there was a distinct undercurrent of nervousness and unease in his voice.

“I don’t think I caught your name. I’m C’ton, brown Barteth,” C’ton said, trying to start this awkward encounter over.

“P’tro, green Janth,” P’tro said, trying to smooth down the front of his shirt, keeping himself covered.

“Is this your first time?” C’ton asked, his tone light. He got the distinct impression that P’tro didn’t want to be here right now. Which could mean that he’d never been with anyone before and he was nervous, or that he was one of the rare greenriders who actively preferred women.

P’tro shook his head. “Janth has flown before, I know what happens here. I’m not so green as that.”

“But you don’t like it,” C’ton inferred.

“It’s Janth who matters, right? And as long as she’s happy, then I can handle this.”

“Who was your Weyrlingmaster? Did he tell you _nothing_ about the rules of mating flights?” C’ton asked, dismayed. He knew the young greenriders got a different set of lessons from the other riders, but surely they were told that they were allowed to have their preferred partner on hand during mating flights. Blue, brown, and bronzeriders were allowed, but usually didn’t invoke the rule, given the uncertain nature of which male would succeed. C’ton _could_ ask Lura if she would be there for him when Barteth rose after the greens he did, but he felt it would be unfair to the greenrider unless he, too, had been given time to arrange for his preferred partner. He didn’t mind, but if P’tro didn’t want to do this…

“Oh, I know. R’ban told us we could arrange to have a woman join us if we preferred. He didn’t have an answer for when I asked him about what if I thought I preferred no one?” P’tro said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. 

C’ton crossed the weyr to sit down next to him (but not too close). “No one?” he asked. “Neither women nor men?”

“ _Neither_ ,” P’tro emphasized, placing his hands on his knees. “Back when I was a runner for the Massimof trading train, there was one girl who liked me, a lot. I bet you can guess where that went, but I didn’t feel the way she did. I mean, she was a nice girl, but I didn’t have a burning desire to marry her, or even to keep up with her how she wanted. So when I was Searched and then Impressed Janth, I thought that was why. I couldn’t remember ever having feelings for other boys, but everyone knows what kind of boys green dragons choose. Then when she rose for the first time, and I got some experience with a man, I knew for sure that wasn’t what I wanted, either.”

“That must be what drew Barteth into Janth’s flight,” C’ton mused. “He doesn’t often join the chase any more, but he seemed really determined today. Our dragons know things we don’t.”

“You’re saying he knew that I wasn’t looking forward to this? He’s not my dragon, how could he know?” P’tro asked.

“Browns are good on Search, so they must be able to feel other people, not just their own riders,” C’ton shrugged. “Or maybe he was feeling it from Janth. Even if you reassured her that what she wanted was right and good, she would still know it wasn’t what you wanted. I already have a weyrmate—not a rider, don’t worry, her name’s Lura—so Barteth probably thought we’d make an acceptable pair. I’m already attached, and if you don’t want to be bedded by anyone, you have no obligation to me, ever, as long as Janth will have Barteth. And you never should, to anyone, if that’s not what you want.”

“What about you? You feel them the same as I do, right?” P’tro asked, gesturing vaguely down at his lap.

“I have hands, don’t I?” C’ton replied with a laugh. “I can take care of myself. You worry about you, I’ll worry about me.”


End file.
